1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a method for the desulfurization of carbonaceous fuels. More particularly, it refers to an improved method for removing sulfur through the use of alkali sorbents in a combustion process and for the reduction of nitrogen oxides and particulate emissions from the combustion of coal.
2. Description of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,975 and 4,423,702 describe methods for capturing sulfur in an alkaline molten slag produced from the partial oxidation of coal and reducing emissions of nitrogen oxides and particulate from the coal combustion process. These methods accomplish their intended purpose, but do not remove all the sulfur and nitrogen oxides.
Further research has continued on the development of processes to provide low capital and operating cost cleanup alternatives for utilities and industries currently burning coal. An improved process is needed that will accomplish these results.